Many individuals, because of comfort or infirmity, use a book support when reading to provide hands free support for a book or other reading material. Although book supports are known, it would be desirable to have an adjustable book support that can be configured in an A-frame configuration for supporting a book on a table or an L-shaped configuration for supporting a book in a front a reader seated in a chair.